


Daehyun! I Said Stop It!

by blueberry_muffin



Series: Stop It...Or Don't [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae has very good self control, but everyone has a chink in their armor and unfortunately, Youngjae's is one Jung Daehyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daehyun! I Said Stop It!

Youngjae sighed, his cheek resting on his palm, staring out into the night from BAP's van's tinted windows, tired (and no less exasperated) by today's events. He was the first one to board the vehicle, having cleaned up more efficiently than the others, who were now close enough to be heard.

"Race you to the van, Jonguppie!"

"Bring it on, Junh-Hey!?"

Youngjae smiled softly as he heard the maknaes rambunctious laughter. The maknaes were there before the other members, smiling brightly at him in greeting, still gulping in breaths. Yongguk and Himchan were next, Yongguk doing a head count of the members and Himchan holding the door open for a sheepishly smiling Daehyun, whose eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend, sitting all the way in the back, the seat next to him empty.

Daehyun didn't hesitate and launched himself into the back, ignoring Himchan's exasperated eyeroll.

Five minutes later they were off into the late night, lights speeding by, noise minimal as it was close to the next day, not many motorists littering the road.

Half an hour later, all of BAP's members, and even Manager Kang were passed out in their seats, fast asleep. Well, all but two: Daehyun and Youngjae.

The two vocalists were cuddled together, coats strewn next to them as their driver turned the heat all the way up, playing games on Youngjae's Ipad, cheering themselves and booing the other. Daehyun had his arm around Youngjae, his chin resting on the other's shoulder. The older hummed in contentment as he breathed in the scent of the younger, nuzzling his nose against the other's neck.

Youngjae jumped and squealed in surprise, arms hugging him and his Ipad close, turning to glare at the older and scooting a little away from him. Daehyun chuckled quietly and reached out for the younger, who promptly smacked his hand away and moved further down. This continued for about five more minutes until Daehyun gave up and just moved beside Youngjae, pulling him into his lap and continued his snuggles with the now blushing boy.

Youngjae shuddered and repressed a totally manly squeal when Daehyun started to trace his nose along the younger's neck. It wasn't his fault his neck was so sensitive, dammit!

Daehyun exhaled forcefully through his nose, making his warm breath fan the other, who to Daehyun's amusement, jumped, again. Daehyun bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold in his laughter, body trembling from such repression.

Youngjae faced the older with another glare, which only got fiercer as he felt the slight tremors of laughter roll through Daehyun. When they felt as though they weren't going to stop anytime soon, Youngjae just turned back around and looked out the window, slumping against his still chuckling boyfriend, a pout gracing his lips.

Daehyun smiled and sighed playfully when he saw Youngjae's pout. "Awww...I'm sorry, Baby Jae," he whispered, mindful of the sleeping members. "Forgive me?" Daehyun asked sweetly, peppering small kisses around Youngjae's lips.

Youngjae blushed again and whispered,"Yeah, yeah you're forgiven." He tilted his head a little and added almost indignantly,"Just don't do it again." 

Daehyun smiled cutely and whispered back,"Promise," his eyes forming crescents. Youngjae narrowed his own eyes at the older before slowly turning his attention back to his Ipad that resided in his hands.

For about ten minutes all was calm, the only real disturbance was Daehyun wrapping his arms around Youngjae's waist and laying his cheek against the other's soft hair, looking out the window and watching the scenery fly by.

 

...And then Daehyun started getting bored.

 

Daehyun tried, he really did, but it was no use as his practically ADHD mind had to be entertained. So, at first, Daehyun tried cuddling his boyfriend again, pulling him closer and nuzzling his nose into the younger blonde's neck. He breathed in and out, mind and body relaxed by the familiar scent of the younger, but pulled back in surprise when Youngjae started to lightly squirm, moving slightly away from him.

Both of Daehyun's eyebrows were raised as he regarded the blonde on his lap. His neck can't be that sensitive, Daehyun thought, a mischievous glint working its way into his eyes.

Daehyun leaned forward and nuzzled the younger again, running the tip of his nose up the younger's neck, warm breath washing over Youngjae. Youngjae didn't even squirm this time, just deciding his game deserved more attention and elbowed Daehyun in the ribs.

Daehyun flinched slightly, playfully grinning all the while, messing with his boyfriend was fun and as he looked around and observed the sleeping members and Manager, no one was awake to stop him. Sure, there was their driver, but he was so focused on the road and getting them back to the dorm, that he didn't have the time or a care what the two vocalists were up to in the back.

Youngjae, considering he moved slightly away, was balancing on Daehyun's knees, much to far, in Daehyun's opinion. Therefore, Daehyun pulled the younger back to him, giving an innocent look to the  suspicious glare thrown at him, cheering in triumph internally when Youngjae slowly turned around and leaned back against him.

Daehyun actually didn't do anything for the next few moments, he just leaned back into the car's seat and observed the younger vocalist, tracing all Youngjae's features with his eyes. Not that there was that much to see, as Daehyun only had sight of Youngjae's back.  

His gaze traced up the younger's spine to the top of his head, the short blonde strands of hair spiked up, the shell of his ear to base of his neck. Daehyun smirked when Youngjae moved slightly, a bright red love bite revealing itself at the crook of the younger's neck.

Daehyun truly couldn't resist his impulsive urges and leaned forward to skim his nose along the younger's neck, trailing it until he got to the vibrant mark, which he playfully bit down upon.

Youngjae jumped and squealed, almost dropping his Ipad. When he made sure that no one had woken up form his outburst, he faced Daehyun who wasn't even trying to muffle his laughter, eyes shining with mirth.

Youngjae glared. "Jung Daehyun!" He whisper-shouted. "I told you to stop it!"

Daehyun smirked playfully as he kissed down Youngjae's neck, making the younger shudder. "What if I don't want to?" Daehyun asked, continuing his ministrations. Youngjae set his Ipad down in the seat next to him and tried to break from Daehyun's strong hold. "Dae...Dae! Stop!" Youngjae whisper screamed, eyes darting wildly to the other sleeping passengers.

Daehyun ignored him and kept giving Youngjae's neck open mouth kisses, hands securing the younger's body to his. Youngjae bit his lip to muffle the moan that was trying to work its way out of his mouth, hands weakly trying to remove Daehyun's arms from him. He shuddered when Daehyun licked a stripe from his collarbone to just beneath his ear.

"Dae..."

Daehyun smirked and started nipping down the younger's smooth neck, hands moving lower from Youngjae's waist to the button on his jeans.

"Dae...we can't...the others!" Youngjae whispered.

"What about them jagi?" Daehyun got out huskily. "They're just sleeping, they won't wake up...unless you get too loud."

With that said, Daehyun unbuttoned Youngjae's jeans and slipped a hand in, his palm pressing against the younger's half erect cock. Youngjae moved a hand to his mouth trying to muffle the moans threatening to escape. "Dae..." Daehyun just kept up a languorous attack on Youngjae's neck, unhurried, kissing, nipping, sucking, licking. Daehyun slid Youngjae's jeans and boxers down, pumping his member slowly. "Daehyun..."

Daehyun kept at it, eyes dark and glinting. He brought his hand up and down, tracing the prominent vein that stood out and swiped his thumb over the slit every time his wrist flicked up. "Daehyunnie..." Youngjae shivered at Daehyun's touch, hips bucking up into the older's hand, frustrated for more friction. "Daehyunnie...more."

Now how could Daehyun deny Youngjae when he asked so prettily?

Daehyun's other hand moved from its tight grip on the younger's waist and slipped his fingers up to his mouth, quickly salivating them and pulling them out with a slight pop. Daehyun trailed his wet fingers along the inside of Youngjae's thighs, the tips barely skimming his entrance.

"Daehyun..." Youngjae pressed his hand more firmly against his mouth, his hips pressing back onto Daehyun's fingers, trying to get them inside him. Youngjae whined when Daehyun moved his fingers away, bucking his hips against the older. Daehyun moaned quietly when the younger bucked right into his clothed cock, hand removed from the younger's member. "Jae..."

Daehyun groaned again when the younger pressed against him again. "Daehyunnie, please." Youngjae practically begged the other. Daehyun grasped Youngjae's thigh to steady him. He bit the younger blonde's neck the same time he trusted two fingers into him. "Dae!"

The hand not inside the younger came up and covered Youngjae's mouth with his. Daehyun looked around quickly, looking for any sign that the sleeping passengers woke up. When he was sure that no one was awake from Youngjae's loud outburst, Daehyun leaned closer to the frozen blonde and whispered in his ear,"I did warn you to be quiet jagi."

Daehyun whispered, nibbling on the shell of Youngjae's ear. Youngjae shuddered, his hand clasped over Daehyun's even as his hips moved back and forth on the older's digits. Daehyun nuzzled Youngjae's neck, thrusting his fingers leisurely in and out of him, lightly scraping his nails against the younger's inner walls. Youngjae was grateful his moan was smothered by both his and Daehyun's hands. "Dae..."

Daehyun kissed up Youngjae's neck, trailing the hand in Youngjae's mouth down to his waist to his thighs and then to his entrance. Daehyun spread the younger's cheeks wide with his fingers, both hands scissoring, moving, thrusting into a blushing, deeply breathing Youngjae.Those deep breaths didn't last long, however, as the driver transitioned lanes and rolled over a pothole, the van bouncing and causing Daehyun's fingers to go just that much deeper into Youngjae, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Daehyunnie!" Youngjae's head tilted back, eyes rolling, hips grinding and back arching. Daehyun abused Youngjae's prostate, fingers prodding it every time they thrusted in, every time Youngjae ground his hips down, through every bump and jolt the van went through on the city streets.

For all his brains, Youngjae never thought to jack himself off, mind incoherent from Daehyun's fingers. His hands gripped onto the edge of the car seat, while his entire formed convulsed, arms and thighs trembling, hips jerky, cock leaking at every jab from Daehyun's fingers. "Dae...ahh...Dae!" Youngjae closed his eyes, hips urgent, mind set only on release. He was so close, so close to cumming, especially when the previous hit to his prostate sent hot electrical thrills up and down his spine, all he needed was one more thrust, one more thrust, just one fucking more-

Daehyun abruptly pulled out his fingers, pulling up Youngjae's boxers and pants to cover him, buttoning his jeans and throwing his coat to him. He slid the younger off of his lap quickly, slipping the forgotten Ipad into Youngjae's hands and sat beside him.

Youngjae was stunned for the few moments that Daehyun dressed him. He blinked a few times, before facing the other to ask why, why the hell did you stop? Why didn't you continue on? Why didn't you let me cum?! When he heard a few sleepy groans resonate through the air.

Youngjae eyes looked around only to see the Manager already up and checking his phone, Yongguk blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Himchan stretching, and Zelo and Jongup rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Youngjae looked back at Daehyun with a pout.

Daehyun's eyebrows raised. Did you want to get caught? He mouthed to the younger. Youngjae just sighed and turned away, disappointed and still painfully hard, thankful that his coat and Ipad were able to hide any evidence of his...discomfort.

A few minutes later, BAP were back home at the dorm. Each member filed out, too tired to even say anything as they went to enter their house. It was hard for Youngjae to walk normally when all he wanted to do was, well, walking right next to him.

As Manager Kang turned the key into the lock, Daehyun yawned. Youngjae narrowed his eyes. No way in Hell was that boy going to sleep until he took care of the problem he created, and Youngjae was going to make sure of it.

 

 

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it!! Hope you liked!! Hehehe...poor Youngjae XD


End file.
